


Long-Distance Relationship

by chadsuke



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Tiana take a walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Distance Relationship

“I’ve never seen flowers like this before,” Elsa said, eyes widening as she bent down to carefully run her fingers over the white petals.

Tiana leaned down over her to get a better look, and nodded. “That right there’s a Lousiana Iris. You’re not gonna get that anywhere aside from Louisiana. Definitely not Europe.”

She nodded, running fingers across the purple insides, before straightening up and taking her girlfriend’s hand, giving her an apologetic smile. “Sorry I keep getting distracted…”

“Nah, nah.” Tiana snorted. “It’s new to you. You’ve never been to New Orleans, and you’ve barely been out of your castle, too!” She shook her head. It was still weird to think she was dating a queen, but Tiana was nothing but adaptable. Spending time as a frog could do that to you. “I bet when I manage to get on over to Arendelle, I’ll be the same way.”

What a weird relationship. They met on one of Elsa’s diplomatic trips - with Tiana not having a clue as to who she was, of course - became penpals, and now they were in a long-distance relationship. A long-distance relationship with a queen!

If only Daddy could see her now…

Elsa probably didn’t know how odd it really was - she lit up at the sheer idea of Tiana visiting. “You think you’d do that? Visit Arendelle?”

She huffed, shaking her head. “Elsa, we’re dating. Of course I’m going to visit your home at least once.” The chef blushed lightly, ducking her head as she started to walk down the garden path again, their entwined hands swinging lightly between them. The thought of what would happen if this lasted, where she would live… she hadn’t thought about that just yet, and she was.

She was okay not thinking about it.

Elsa smiled, and after a moment of debating with herself, biting her lip, leaned in to kiss Tiana on the cheek. “Thanks, Tiana. I love you.”

It had taken Tiana forever with Elsa to hear those words, and her heart melted. She squeezed her hand. “Love you too, baby.”


End file.
